


Methods of Loving Someone

by MaximusMeridian



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, It's just fluff guys, M/M, Tharn loves him no matter what, Type tries to be a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: After overhearing Tharn complain about his behavior, Type takes on a self appointed mission:To be a great boyfriend.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 403





	Methods of Loving Someone

Type could be a good boyfriend too, y’know.

He could be affectionate and try to hold Tharn’s hand when they walked or cuddle him more when they were lazing around the house.

He just… didn’t.

Tharn was a caretaker. He liked doing the house stuff and taking care of Type.

Which is why Type was so baffled when he heard Tharn explaining to his brother Thorn on the phone that “it would be nice if Type were more romantic…”

Type had left after that, already planning.

After all the drama with Lhong and Tar, Tharn had keep close to Type whenever possible. Like a shadow or constantly at his side when they were in public. At home, Tharn would curl up beside him or pet Type’s hair, anything to be touching him.

It drove Type crazy.

He loved his boyfriend, and after all that happened, he understood needing the extra attention.

What was annoying was finding out that Tharn didn’t feel like Type reciprocated. Which… Type couldn’t exactly argue with. He did complain about being touched or when Tharn hugged him from behind or started that nuzzling thing he does.

Type didn’t know how to be more “romantic” though! Buying presents like for a girl and giving it to Tharn would be silly. It wouldn’t mean the same. And Type still struggled with being open about their relationship in public.

So… how could he be romantic and not give himself some sort of panic disorder?

* * *

**Method One: Housewife**

When Tharn left for band practice one night, Type immediately got to work. He washed laundry, put away clothes… all of the little things Tharn usually did on the weekend while humming to himself before Type dragged himself out of bed.

Hell, Type even made the bed!

Tharn came home exhausted after practice, giving Type a sweet kiss before showering and crawling into bed. He’d bee half asleep the whole time and never even acknowledged the apartment!

Type tried to sulk and be angry but then Tharn dragged him to bed to cuddle and Type had a difficult time thinking about anything upsetting.

* * *

**Method Two: Dinner**

_The way to a man’s heart is his stomach,_ Type’s mother used to say. _Make his favorite dish and watch him fall in love_.

Type considered cooking some American dishes before deciding quickly that he would absolutely never live it down if he burned down their apartment trying to make a pizza.

Instead he spent the afternoon scrolling through restaurants nearby and tried to find somewhere he could pick up the food and hurry home before Tharn so he could have the table set and take out boxes thrown away.

Two hours later and their table was made up with two sizzling plates of a grilled fish layered over a seasoned rice and some steamed vegetables. Type had copied the picture from the menu as exactly as he could onto the little plates. He even showered and lit a small candle between the plates.

“Type?” the confused voice from the door startled him into spinning around.

“Tharn!” He exclaimed. “You’re early…”

His response was that sweet little smile that lifted the corner of his mouth but didn’t seem to bother the rest of his face.

“I missed you.” Tharn shrugged one shoulder, setting his bag on the couch and walking over to pull Type into a hug.

Type tensed at first, a habit he really wished to break soon, but he quickly relaxed, even bringing his arms up to wrap around Tharn in return.

“Saw each other this morning…” Type mumbled, pressing his face against Tharn’s shoulder. He always smelled the exact same. Perfect. Never smelled like sweat or like he had forgotten his cologne. Even thought Type now knew frustratingly that it wasn’t anything artificial. It was just the way Tharn with soap and deodorant smelled.

“Why did you make dinner?” Tharn asked as they separated, taking Type’s hand so they could walk to the table.

“Uh… it was my turn?” Type stammered. How was he supposed to say ‘I heard you complain about me to your brother and I wanted to prove that I can be romantic’? He hadn’t planned that part!

“Mm…” Tharn hummed, pulling Type close again and nuzzling his cheek gently before starting to press kisses down Type’s neck.

“Th-the food…” Type tried to explain but he was very easily distracted by Tharn’s lips on his sensitive neck.

“It can reheat. I need to work up an appetite first.” Tharn said playfully, pulling Type toward the bed.

* * *

**Method Three: Clothes**

Type remembered the “gift” he had given Tharn several months back and honestly, why hadn’t this crossed his mind before? It was perfect! Tharn’s face lit up when he walked in the door that day.

So Type was standing by the bed in just one of Tharn’s freshly washed and pressed shirts, bouncing eagerly on his heels. This was it. The romance and wooing final act. The one thing he knew for certain would work!

Only, when Tharn came through the front door to see Type, his smirk turned just a hint of devious and Type realized his mistake.

Oh yeah. They’d had sex last time Type wore Tharn’s shirt…

Type yelped when he was picked up, naturally wrapping his legs around Tharn and clinging to him a bit like a koala bear.

“Welcome home?” Type managed to say before becoming too distracted to think, much less speak.

* * *

**Method Four: Uh….?**

Type was very much out of ideas now. Tharn made this boyfriend thing look so easy! He was perfect and sweet and romantic and… UGH. He was so annoyingly perfect.

Type huffed and flopped down on the couch beside Tharn, glancing over and seeing how the other hadn’t even taken out a headphone to see why his boyfriend was throwing a fit this time. Which Type made a note of because, did he really flop down dramatically so often that Tharn didn’t look up anymore?

After a few minutes of Type angrily scowling, Tharn took out his headphones and turned to face him. “Type…” He said it in that stupid way he does… where he drags out the ‘Y’ sound like a pout.

“You’re being difficult.” Type complained, not uncrossing his arms or loosening up his frown.

“I was watching the concert video from last weekend.” Tharn said, glancing up at Type. “If you needed something, you should have asked.”

“Asking ruins the point.” Type mumbled. “You’re supposed to notice.”

“Okay, what am I supposed to notice?” He asked gently. “Give me a hint?” He shifted closer to Type, looping his arm around the other’s shoulder.

“I took care of the house… set up a nice dinner…” Type dragged it out.

“It’s been a lovely week.” Tharn agreed. “Very sweet.”

Type scowled. “But you never said anything! You just ignored it.”

Tharn smiled softly, bringing his hand up to Type’s cheek and holding him gently. “Type, all of your hard work is very sweet, and I have really appreciated it.”

“You complained to your brother about me.” Type sighed, his head dropping slightly. “I wasn’t a good boyfriend?”

“I didn’t_”

“It would be nice if Type were more romantic.” Type mimicked the statement that had been haunting his brain for a week now.

“So you heard part of a sentence and thought I was making fun of you?” Tharn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I_”

“But I love him the way he is.” Tharn interrupted. “He has his own way of being sweet and I like it a lot. That is what I told my brother.”

Type exhaled heavily, dropping his head a little. So, he had jumped the gun and overreacted _again_.

“I _could_ be a better boyfriend.” Type said softly. “Do stuff like that more often…”

“You could.” Tharn shrugged. “But I don’t need that, Type. I like what you do.”

“Like what?” Type huffed.

Tharn smiled, pulling Type close to him and gently running his fingers through Type’s hair. “I like cuddling with you. I like the way you wrinkle your nose when I surprise you with a kiss. I like when you don’t have anything to say so you play with my hair… or you toy with my ring because you like my hands.”

Type felt his cheeks heating up and he opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tharn kept talking.

“I like when I hold you at night and you wrap around me like you think I’ll disappear.” Tharn added softly. “I like the way you say my name when we’re in bed, so sweet and breathless…”

Type whined in complaint, hiding his face in Tharn’s shoulder. “Stop…”

“I’m not done yet.” Tharn insisted. “I could go on forever telling you what I love about you.” Type shook his head, trying to hide more.

But Tharn just smiled, lifting Type’s chin lightly. “Want to know what I really love?”

“Hm?”

Tharn smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly. When he pulled back, he chuckled softly. “I like the way you gasp every time I kiss you… like you’re surprised. It makes me feel special. Every time.”

“You know I… you too, right?” Type hesitated. _Why was that so hard to say? So hard to admit even privately in their room, so close they didn’t have to talk about a whisper._

“I love you too.” Tharn promised. “And I can say it enough for both of us. As long as you stay how you are… you’re just my type.”

Type groaned, pushing Tharn away. “Puns, really?”

Tharn laughed loudly, pulling Type down with him. Soon, Type couldn’t help but join in.

They settled after a few minutes, cuddled together on the couch.

“I wish I could be better at this.” Type admitted.

“You come to every show. I always get a good luck kiss even though you’re scared of being in public together.” Tharn smiled. “And at home, you get to be yourself for just me. And that, makes me so happy. It’s enough.”

Type grumbled but didn’t argue.

“If you’d like to be romantic though, I really like when you wear my shirts.” Tharn murmured. “All wrapped up and all mine.”

“Tharn!”


End file.
